


The Gift of Love

by Sakshi_thedreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakshi_thedreamer/pseuds/Sakshi_thedreamer
Summary: "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."Hermione like everyone else thought severus to be dead long ago. She struggled to cope up with the loss of the love of her life while being with constantly nagged by nightmares.Upon returning to Hogwarts to complete her seventh years she was dumbfounded to see a fine looking Severus  Snape sitting at the head table. How will see react?? Will she ever be able to confess her love to a professor??Want to find  the answer to these questions?? What are you waiting for!! get yourself comfortable with us to think mug of coffee and read on enjoying the roller coaster of love with Severus and Hermione..Wish you a happy reading.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Gift of Love

**Disclaimer-** The author does not own any characters recognized from the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling.

** Copyright Notice **

Copyright © 2020 Sakshi Agarwal  
@sakahiagarwal017

All rights reserved.  
This book or any portion there of may not be reproduced or used without the prior written permission of the copyright owner except for the brief quotations in a book review...

 **Dedications-** To each and everyone who believes in true love.

 **Acknowledgements-** Special thanks to my beta reader @animelvr23 for editing and polishing this story. Lastly I would like to thank each and every one of you for spending your precious time with my thoughts and read my words. I owe it to all of you.

 **Summary-** A Dramione fan fiction set after the war.

 **Words- "** Sometimes the heart sees what the mind cannot"

**Wish you a happy reading**

★★★

** Snamione **

**The Gift of Love**

Hermione looked pleadingly at Ginny and sighed heavily when Ginny turned her attention to Harry sitting beside her, but not before giving Hermione a pointed look.

They were sitting in Potions making Dreamless Sleep.

Hogwarts had been rebuilt after the war and students were called to complete their respective years.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, had always fascinated her dungeon bat of a Potions professor. She had thought it was solely based on his intellect; he was the Half-Blood Prince, after all.

But it was the day after she found him dying in the shrieking shack that she realized it was not mere fascination that kept Severus on her mind. It was so much more than that. She loved the greasy git!

She mourned his death and suffered through nightmares every night after the war. She would often think of her professor and cry because she was well aware that her fantasies would stay just those; fantasies.

Until the day she walked into the Great Hall for her 8th year to find Severus Snape, alive and well, sitting at the Head Table. In fact, Snape looked a little too well. His hair was smooth and his usual sallow skin glowed a healthy alabaster. He looked... rejuvenated. The sight of the refreshed and very much alive professor caused quite a stir throughout the Great Hall, prompting McGonagall to announce that the deaging was the side effect of Nagini's venom

Hermione stared down at her cauldron as the potion bubbled, stirring it slowly as tears slowly streaked down her cheeks at the thought of never having the chance to be with the person she loved. Ginny was the only person to whom she admitted her attraction to the professor. Ginny, who then dared Hermione to confess her feelings to Severus at the end of class.

Severus, having made his rounds between the rows of benches, peering into cauldrons, making sure none of them exploded, went to sit down behind his desk.

Something peculiar caught his eye in the back row.

 _"Why is she crying?"_ he thought as he looked over at Hermione.

 ** _"So now you care?"_** His brain countered back.

 _"She is my wit-- I mean my student"_ , he corrected his thoughts.

**_"Admit it to yourself. You love her, don't you, Severus?"_ **

_"No, I do not."_

**_"Yes, you do."_ **

_"No."_

**_"Yes."_ **

_"NO!"_

**_"YES!"_ **

_"Alright, fine! Yes, I do love her. But no matter, she will never feel the same."_

**_"Perhaps she does."_ **

_"Why would she have any feelings for, much less love, the greasy git?"_

**_"Figure it out."_ **

_"Foolish brain."_

**_"Well, I am all yours to curse."_ **

_"Merlin help me, I am talking to myself like a bloody teenager..."_

**_"Well, you are only 25."_ **

_"Shut up."_

With that he stood up and strode over to Hermione with the usual scowl on his face.

Leaning beside Hermione, he whispered to her softly, "Meet me after class, Hermione."

Hermione stood rooted to her spot, taking in the fact that her Potions professor had addressed her by her first name. She shook her head to clear out her thoughts and concentrated on her potion. Class ended too soon for Hermione; she waited for the rest of her classmates to leave before making her way to Severus' desk, who gestured for her to take a seat.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked softly

"What is what, professor?" she countered softly, fighting the lump in her throat.

"Why were you crying during class?" he asked straight-on, knowing she was too stubborn to admit to shedding tears.

"I... I," taking a deep breath and grabbing all her Gryffindor courage she answered, "I like you professor. I know you don't feel the same. I apologize for wasting your time. Good day professor."

She slung her bag on her shoulder and made a dash to the door, fighting a losing battle against the tears that were threatening to fall. She knew she wasn't ready for his rejection, damn Ginny for talking her into this!

Severus was stunned into silence by the young witch's confession but came back to reality before Hermione could step out of the door. In a swift movement, he had her in his arms. He ran his long fingers through her tangled hair in an attempt to calm the sobbing witch down.

Hermione was shocked by the sudden moment but clutched onto Severus' robes and continued sobbing. She knew this all would soon come to an end but she was determined to soak in as much of him as she could.

Severus rested his chin on the top of her head and caught the scent of her hair. Severus' eyes widened before softening and he smiled to himself in relief. She smelled of jasmine.

 _"When did she brew_ _Amortentia_ _," Severus wondered. "My clever witch."_

He waited until Hermione was calm enough to understand him before speaking.

"I love you too, Hermione." He whispered, placing a kiss on top of her head.

He felt Hermione tense under him before she relaxed and pushed away from him, examining his features.

"Profess--" Severus cut her off.

"Call me Severus."

"Please don't jok--" but before she could complete her sentence, she felt his tender lips on hers. To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. Coming back to her senses, she leaned into the kiss.

Severus poured all his love into the kiss, wanting to prove that he was serious in his confession.

After what felt like both hours and mere seconds, they pulled away resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Lioness," Severus repeated.

"I love you too, Severus," she smiled at him.

"Now off you go to your next class," He said, gently swatting her bum.

She skipped out of the classroom happily, but not before giving Severus a kiss on the cheek and a sweet, 'I'll see you later, Sev!'

Severus watched his witch walk out the door.

' _His witch_ , _'_ he thought again. It felt so right; the kiss, everything.

Hermione met Ginny standing outside the door tapping her foot, arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"So miss Granger, or should I say, Madam Snape?" she leered, placing her hands on her hips. Hermione couldn't contain it anymore. She jumped on Ginny, taking her down to the floor, hugging her tightly.

"He said yes, Ginny! Yes, yes, and again, YES!" she shouted, at the top of her lungs.

Severus decided to come out of the classroom at that very moment. He had listened to the whole conversation. He tried very hard not to laugh at the two witches but couldn't contain the amusing smile that passed his lips.

"Hermione, Professor Snape," Ginny whispered.

"Yes Ginny, Severus said yes! Who else you think I love besides that greasy git?"

Severus had to put in everything to contain himself from doubling over in laughter. Ginny wanted to bang her head on the wall. He was the dreaded potions master, best friend's boyfriend or not.

"Hermione you bitch, Professor Snape is standing behind you!" she shouted, bringing Hermione to her senses.

"Wha...what??" she stuttered, the smile vanishing from her face as she slowly turned her head to meet the black orbs of her new boyfriend.

"Get up. For Merlin's sake Hermione, I can't breathe!" Ginny shouted when Hermione didn't get off her.

Hermione stood up so abruptly that she would have fallen face first on the floor if not for Severus catching her in his arms and setting her upright.

She suddenly found great interest in her shoes, a blush creeping on her cheeks. She resembled the Weasleys' hair at that very moment.

"Miss Weasley, I will not hesitate to hand out detention and take house points for making chaos in my corridor, insulting a teacher, or for swearing; girlfriend's best friend or not. Am I clear...Madam Snape?" He said, looking at Hermione, mischievous glee clear in his eyes as Hermione turned even redder.

She nodded and whispered.

"Sorry Sev...I mean, Professor." Hermione replied, feeling guilty.

Severs saw the chastised look on her face. He looked around making sure nobody saw him before giving Hermione a swift hug and peck on the cheek.

"I am not angry, Lioness. I was just playing with you," he whispered, before standing straight.

Hermione took a very shocked Ginny, who was staring at Severus open mouthed gaping like a fish, by the hand and dragged her towards their next class.

Severus turned on his heels, laughter escaping him before he sighed fondly; entering his classroom, for his next class of the fourth year's dunderheads that was to begin in less than ten minutes....

** THE END **

★★★

**Also by the author...**  


**-Cherished**

**-When The Stars Align (Dramione)**

**-Promise (Serveritus)**

★★★

Do voice your prospective through votes and comments...

★★★

★★★

Yes, You!!!   
The one who's reading this  
Smile because it makes you look beautiful 😊

★★★

Hope that made you smile 😊

★★★

Keep Safe keep smiling 🤗

★★★


End file.
